gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen Ortiz
American |affiliations = Niko Bellic Luis Fernando Lopez Armando Torres Henrique Bardas Elizabeta Torres |voice = Elan Luz Rivera (GTA IV) None (TLAD) |status = Alive}} Carmen Ortiz is a dateable character in Grand Theft Auto IV, who uses the profile name SoBoHoe on Love-Meet.net. She is a nurse but often talks of her ambitions to be a television presenter. She lives in an apartment in Fortside, Bohan, but seems unhappy there, as she will randomly ask Niko to buy her a place in Algonquin: however, Niko always refuses. Her profile on the LCPD Database also states that she is a nymphomaniac. Personality Carmen usually refers to herself in third person, e.g. 'She' and 'Carmen'. She also considers herself very attractive, and upon entering strip clubs will say, "My tit job is so much better than the ones these girls have got." She also sometimes has her nails and hair done. Her sexuality on Lovemeet is put as "free spirit", and she can be seen suggestively dancing with Elizabeta Torres at a party during the Blow Your Cover mission. She claims to be in several different no-strings attached relationships with men as well as Niko, and says she will never settle down "like her mama." Carmen is a very sexually forward character. On almost every date with Niko, she will make a reference to sex. Examples include when Niko takes her to play pool, she will comment "Lets see how good you are with your stick", this will alter depending on whether Niko wins or loses. If he takes her to eat at a diner, she will ask Niko "you ain't gonna try and get with me in the restroom are you?" Also, when Niko asks to sleep with her, she demands that he come inside. Her personality is somewhat similar to Brucie Kibbutz, as she is very vain about her appearances and in fact states that she loves looking good. Dating Preferences Carmen likes expensive clothing from Modo or Perseus and likes Niko to wear different clothes on each date. Carmen is wilder than the other girlfriends as she enjoys it when Niko drives fast or gets a wanted level. Escaping from the cops is an ideal way to raise her fondness. She prefers to visit bars or strip clubs for early dates and restaurants for later dates. She likes expensive luxury/sports cars and coupes, with the exception of the Banshee. Carmen also enjoys motorcycles, saying "my friend drives a bike, too, Niko." She doesn't, however, like the Faggio. Cars Carmen Likes: Blista Compact, Burrito, Cavalcade, Cavalcade FXT, Cognoscenti, Comet, Contender, Dukes, Infernus, Feltzer, Moonbeam, Primo, Sabre GT, Sentinel, Stallion, Sultan RS, Super GT, Vincent Restaurants/Bars Carmen Likes: 69th Street Diner, Burger Shot, Club Liberty, Cluckin' Bell, Comrades Bar, Jerkov's Bar, Lucky Winkles, Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, Steinway Beer Garden Venues Carmen Likes: Bowling, (though seems iffy on the idea at first) Honkers, Pool, The Triangle Club She will also respond positively to playing darts, but only if you let her win. Rewards Once Niko's relationship level gets high enough, Niko will gain the ability to call Carmen for medical advice and a quick health boost. This will only work if you haven't been shot since the last time you were healed by eating or paramedics, since she cannot tell you how to treat gunshot wounds. LCPD Database record |} Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Blow Your Cover The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market Trivia *Carmen is known to have had relationships with Luis Fernando Lopez, Henrique Bardas, and Armando Torres, the former two describing her as "nasty". *She likes to be in control when her and Niko have sex, telling him he cannot hold her down. *There is a poster of singer Miss Terrie on the wall of Bahama Mamas club which bears a strong resemblance to Carmen. *There is a glitch where she will message you to go out with you but when you call her she will not go out with you. This is the same for Kiki and Alex. *Carmen's nickname "SoBoHoe" means "So'uth '''Bo'han W'ho'r'''e". *Like most characters in the game, Carmen will don a unique (if similar to Michelle, Alex Chilton, and Kiki Jenkins) helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is pink with no visor. *The first cut scene on the mission Blow Your Cover, Carmen is seen dancing with Elizabeta Torres in the background. She also appears in the TLAD mission Buyer's Market, she is shown in the background. *Despite the fact that the LCPD database states that Carmen is 22 years of age, her love-meet profile says that she is 23. It is unknown what age she actually is. *If wearing Claude's clothes Carmen will state her distaste for the jacket and shoes but will like the pants. *Since Carmen is a confirmed nymphomaniac, she will invite you the very first time you try your luck (on your first date after getting her number). *If Niko arrives on the date on the bike, Carmen will reveal, that she has relationships with some biker, or hangs out with the bikers. It's not confirmed that her boyfriend is one of the known characters, but it could be as well Clay Simons, who has a lot of free relationships with women around Liberty City, or Malc, who is associate of Carmen's friend Elizabeta Torres. Navigation de:Carmen Ortiz es:Carmen Ortiz Ortiz, Carmen Ortiz, Carmen Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Ortiz, Carmen Ortiz, Carmen